The present disclosure relates to a polycarbonate resin composition and a molded article using the same, and more particularly, to a polycarbonate resin composition with increased gamma-radiation resistant property and a molded article using the same.
A polycarbonate resin is known to be appropriate in diverse applications in medical field due to good physical and mechanical properties.
However, in the case that sterilization via exposure to gamma-radiation is required, the polycarbonate resin is liable to change yellow and the clarity thereof is lowered, and techniques for imparting gamma-radiation resistant property by adding a stabilizer are disclosed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,511,092 discloses a technique using a phthalate-based compound as a stabilizer for preventing the yellowing of polycarbonate due to exposure to gamma-radiation. However, a phthalate-based monomer compound is recently designated as an endocrine disruptor and a harmful compound in Europe, etc.
In addition, Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-0012797 discloses a technique using brominated bisphenol A including a halogen atom in place of bisphenol A forming the backbone of polycarbonate, however the halogen atom is currently classified as a harmful material in America, Europe, etc.
Therefore, the development of a polycarbonate resin composition using a stabilizer without a harmful compound so as to improve yellowing resistant property of a resin and a molded article during sterilization using gamma-radiation and secure transparency, is really in need.